


We're Going To Make It

by the_author_at_221B



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Dorian is a sassbott, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_author_at_221B/pseuds/the_author_at_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you serious?” Dorian shot back as more bullets were fired overhead.</p>
<p> “Do you want to just sit here?”</p>
<p> “There’s no way we’ll make it!”</p>
<p>“We can make it!” John yelled, shifting into position.</p>
<p> “We’re not going to-”</p>
<p> “Ready?”</p>
<p>“No, John, listen-”</p>
<p> “Stay right behind me!”</p>
<p> “You are not-”</p>
<p>“Go!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Going To Make It

The shots rang out without pause, snipers peeking through windows with nothing but the extermination of the two cops below on their minds.

“I THOUGHT YOU WERE CALLING FOR BACKUP!” screamed John, sticking his head up over the tipped car they were hiding behind and firing his weapon at a sniper he had singled out. It was a direct hit. The assassin toppled forward and fell two stories to the unforgiving pavement below. 

“I did,” Dorian calmly replied, crouching next to his partner. He reloaded his gun. “The obvious answer is that something is stopping them from coming.” John ducked back into cover, cussing as more bullets hit their shelter.

“Find out what’s wrong!”

“Working on it.” The blue lights danced around Dorian’s face as he shifted through the reports coming in. “I can’t find anything that’s blocking it. There’s high energy levels coming from the third floor, but it’s not a jamming device.” He frowned. “I don’t know what that is.”

“Shit,” John grumbled as he tucked his gun into its holster. “We’re going to have to run!”

“Are you serious?” Dorian shot back as more bullets were fired overhead. 

“Do you want to just sit here?”

“There’s no way we’ll make it!”

“We can make it!” John yelled, shifting into position.

“We’re not going to-”

“Ready?”

“No, John, listen-”

“Stay right behind me!”

“You are not-”

“Go!”

John took off like a bat out of hell, as the old saying went, pouring every last bit of energy he had into running as fast as he could. Dorian was only a beat behind him, silently cursing out John while firing his gun at any sniper he could find. 

John leaped over a block of cement, laughing. Dorian shook his head, (as best as he could running), exasperated. Leave it to John to find joy in running for their lives. 

Suddenly, something spiked on his sensors.

“REMEMBER THAT HIGH-LEVEL ENERGY THING I TOLD YOU ABOUT?” Dorian yelled ahead, to be heard above the gunshots and explosions around them.

“WHAT ABOUT IT?”

“LEVELS ARE SPIKING!”

“SHIT!”

“YOUR ABILITY TO PROPERLY SUM UP THE SITUATION NEVER FAILS TO AMAZE ME!” The two swerved around turned over cars and broken bits of buildings, trying to outmaneuver the snipers above them. Dorian watched in abject fear as the energy levels on the third floor rose higher and higher. There was no way they were going to clear the area before whatever that was went off. 

He spotted a slab of concrete resting at an angle against one of the older buildings. That was going to have to do. He raced forward a couple of extra feet and wrapped his arms around his partner’s torso, tackling him and pulling him into the makeshift shelter.

“What the hell?” John sputtered, but he was soon cut off. 

It was almost like a ripple that raced through the area, beginning at whatever was on the third floor. It was green with a blue tint in it. 

But it made Dorian see black.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Wake up!”

Where was that coming from?

“Jesus Christ man, you gotta get up they’re coming.” He felt someone grab him by the shoulder and shake.

“Please Dorian, holy-” The hands left and he heard the firing of a gun.

“Oh, this is bad news, we’re in some deep -” Dorian snapped his eyes open, taking in a worried John. 

“What happened?” he gasped. His sensors were scrambled, and his eyes were having trouble focusing. 

“Shit happened. You need to leave.”

“I need to?” Dorian asked. He crouched shakily, “Come on, you’re coming too. Let’s go.” John bit his lip. “What?” Dorian asked, a sinking feeling in where his stomach would be. John looked down, not making eye contact. 

“Whatever that explosion was, it was designed to take out artificial limbs. I can’t move my leg,” he said matter-of-factly. “We’re lucky it only knocked you out for a moment. Now get out of here. They’re coming.”

“Not a chance.” Dorian’s face flashed blue once more. “That explosion also took out whatever was blocking us. Backup is on its way.” He reached over and hooked one arm around John’s back and threw his partners arm over his shoulder. “We can make it.”

“We’re not going to make it, Dorian just-” he stopped as the DRN tightened his grip on John’s side.

“We can make it.” He repeated, looking directly into his eyes. John merely nodded, and braced himself up on his one working leg.

“Let’s go.”

They ran, if you could call it running, as fast as they could, their captors quickly gaining ground. They heard the sirens of their police unit in the distance. 

“This is gonna be close,” Dorian murmured, half dragging John along. His partner was twisted away from him, still firing at the enemies behind them. He took out two, leaning more against Dorian as he tried to reload. 

“Think you could put forth a bit of an effort?” Dorian teased. “I’m practically carrying you, man! You still have one leg!”

“Oh shut up,” John grumbled. “Not my fault.” 

“You’re like a princess.”

“Shut it.”

“Needing to be carried to safety!” Dorian gave a dramatic sigh, hiding a smile.

“We are running for our lives here, is this really the time or place?!”

“I’m running for our lives. You’re being carried.”

“Oh my God.” He turned back around and fired again. 

“I’m not going to forget this.” Dorian smiled.

“Hell!” John hissed as a bullet grazed his ear, ignoring his partner. Another barely missed Dorian’s side. “We’re not going to make it!”

“We’re going to make it,” Dorian repeated as he saw the police cars pull up. “We’re going to-”

For the second time that day, everything went black. 

Cries of Dorian! echoing in his ears as he fell. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dark.

It was dark and the only thing he could feel was a slight pressure on his hand. His eyes slowly adjusted as he looked around.

Rudy’s workshop. Of course. He looked over his system files and internally winced. Apparently he had been shot in the head. 

Slowly, he tried moving every part of his body. Everything seemed to be in working condition, he was going to have to thank Rudy later. 

He lifted up his head to see what was pressing on his hand. When he saw – he wished he was human. Humans would probably be able to figure out what emotions he was feeling. 

It was John, John with both of his hands holding Dorian’s one, and his head resting against the table Dorian lay on. A quick check told him that John was alright. Tired, but alright. 

He gently tried to remove his hand from John’s grip without him waking. Taking a step in that direction relationship wise would be – not unprecedented – but not something easy. He wasn’t sure that was something they could do.

The plans he had were foiled when John’s eyes slowly fell open. His partner sat up quickly, grabbing Dorian’s hand back.

“It’s okay man, I was just- ” 

Dorian never got to finish that thought. John had closed the distance between them, gently pushing their lips together. He pulled back just as quickly, blushing a bright red.

“I know, sorry.”

“For what?” Dorian asked, entwining their fingers more. 

“I don’t know yet.” John smiled at the touch. “Are we going to do this?”

Dorian responded by bringing their lips together once more.

They were.

They were going to make it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, thank you all so much for reading! This was actually a gift to my friend steph..... she loves this couple just as much as I do. Comments and kudos are much appreciated! 
> 
> Her tumblr is here if you're interested - http://ladydalek.tumblr.com/
> 
> Mine is here - http://spockisgaypassiton.tumblr.com/


End file.
